Michael Dean
Michael Dean was a character appearing in Mad World as a protagonist. Michael was a wayward teen travelling across what remained of the United States in search of safety. The Story Michael and his family were travelling together once the infection spreads worldwide. They united with a group of other survivors and banded together for a short while. After an unspecified period of time, the leader of the group revealed that he had been making supply deals with a group of bandits to get them off their backs. After failing to deliver the latest supply package, the bandits attack the larger group in retaliation. Michael's mother was killed in the attack, and his sister was kidnapped. Michael and his father set out on their lonesome to get revenge. It took them a week before they successfully tracked the bandits back to their camp, and with the element of surprise, they ambushed them. It was an intense battle, but Michael and his father walked away unscathed. Unfortunately, it was too late for Michael's sister; she was already dead by time they got there. Michael's father fell to his knees, and broke down in tears, before immediately committing suicide. Michael was left to fend for himself. At some point, Michael learned of Noah's Ark, a safe zone that may or may not exist, after picking up a very weak broadcast signal. Not sure where to go, Michael began to search for the safe haven. Mad World Michael traverses what is left of the United States, in search of the aforementioned safe zone. Along the way he encounters a fellow survivor, Norman. Michael learns that Norman was a soldier who helped secure Noah's Ark during the beginning of the outbreak, Norman also explains that he believes everyone is infected, and has the ability to reanimate upon death. Together they set out for Noah's Ark. On their journey they come across a hospital after hearing a loud gun shot. They enter the building cautiously and encounter three survivors, Will, his older friend, and a soldier named John. During their ransacking of the hospital, the older man is bit on the leg, and subsequently killed by Norman in an attempt to prevent him from resurrecting. This leads to a brief argument between Norman and Will, although Michael defended Norman's decision, Michael was left shaken by the incident. As they're preparing to leave, Michael realizes that he had left a bag of loot behind in the hospital. Rushing back in to retrieve the supplies, Michael came across a door that was pad-locked. Driven by a sense of curiosity, Michael retrieved a nearby fire axe and smashed the padlock open. Upon opening the door, Michael was greeted by the sight of a thousand patients all with bullet holes in their heads, killed to prevent them from reanimating. Michael vomits from the sight and the stench. Michael returns to Norman's jeep, and, the four together, leave the hospital and head out on to the road. Death Posthumous Following his death, Michael occasionally appeared as a figment of Will's imagination. Michael's ghost, in a way, represented Will's morale compass. Personality Trivial Information * Michael is a surprisingly efficient killer, despite only being sixteen (fourteen when the infection first broke out.) this is due to his father's military background. Michael went through rigorous gun-training as a kid, an act that his father considered a "rite of passage". Michael's weapon of choice is a revolver, which he has used to kill numerous Zombies, and bandits. * Michael had a crush on Abigail, a crush that was more than likely requited based on their interactions with each other. Category:Characters Category:Characters appearing in Mad World Category:Status: Deceased